


A Bathroom nightmare

by LongFurbii



Series: Weird one shots until Dream marries me [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Shrek (Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii
Summary: Dream just wanted to get ready for the day and that always starts with a good old brush of the teeth.
Relationships: Shrek/Dream/Fiona
Series: Weird one shots until Dream marries me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Bathroom nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just one dude wanted to brush his teeth. ( ◞･౪･)

Dream looked in the mirror feeling exposed without his mask covering the truth of his feelings. But Sometimes things have to done to get his perfect teeth pearly white. Dream looked around. He couldn’t find any tooth paste in the whole bathroom. He gently sighed to himself in disbelieve.   
Maybe they just forget to buy some but Still Dream couldn’t understand how they will go the shop without brushing even with a face mask on the feeling on your own teeth is just terrible. Of course, Dream knew that wouldn’t matter fully if he had his essential oils kit but he forget to pack it along with his tooth brush. 

With no comment, Shrek just walk in and started to make to toilet.   
“Shrek, Dude what the fuck” Dream just comment as Shrek took his pants down and started peeing.  
“You see it all before” Shrek just simply says. Dream’s freckled face fill just a light blush.   
“Whatever, where is your tooth paste?” He question as Shrek pull his trousers. back up and push Dream to the side a little to wash his hands. Washing your hands are very importune specially in Corona times.   
“Oh here” Shrek picked up a bug and started to squish him on to Dream’s brush. Dream’s blush went right away and turn a sickly green.   
“I’m gonna throw up, Dude that's gross” Dream said before he heard a laugh. Dream drop the toothbrush and turn to see Fiona starting at them.  
Dream rush into his arms.  
“What have we gotta in to” He moaned to Fiona while she comforted him. Her Hands were soft and made him before of the horrible he just witness.  
“Ya big baby” Shrek said not looking to happy.  
Fiona pull Dream out of the bathroom.  
“Come here, I’ll let you borrow my private bathroom essentials.” Fiona calmly said to him giving him a quick kiss on the check.   
It was as simply as that for Dream to fall in love yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here my Twitter: https://twitter.com/LongFurbii  
> My Tumblr: https://longfurbii.tumblr.com/  
> I'm posting the fanfiction to Tumblr too
> 
> Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)


End file.
